An Honest Life
by APAC
Summary: I saw that Bonnie and Clyde didn't have too many stories so here is mine.  They have been released from jail and are trying to make a life together. As they are settling into their new life tragedy strikes. Warning will get M rated later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**An Honest Life**

**This is my first FanFic so I hope you guys like it so here we are, oh and by the way I can't really do accents very well so I will so they will be talking normally. Ill try to though. Please read, enjoy, and review.**

Ch.1 Plan for the future 

It was the second week since they were let out of jail on parole. They had been told that if they make another crime they would be both sent to different jails in Hawaii and neither of them would allow that. So they decided that they won't steal. They were able to get an apartment for free but only because the land lord was a senile old man that think they are some couple he knew from who knows when.

**Clyde-**"Hey Bonnie I was thicken, since we are going to live like normal folks maybe we should try finding jobs for the both of us?

**Bonnie-**"What are you serious?"

**Clyde-**"Yeah."

**Bonnie-**"Well I guess that would be a good idea.

But the thing is what could we do?"

**Clyde-**"Well I could work at the auto shop two streets over."

**Bonnie-**"Well I'll see if I can get a job at the diner down town.

And if I do maybe we will be able to get a house together.

At that point she leaned in and gave Clyde a passionate kiss. It took him by surprise, but he was able to kiss her back in almost in instant. As the night went on they kept kissing as if they were never going to see each other again. They continued to their bed and finally going to get some proper use of it. They were in a state of eternal bliss. She was so happy that this was happening. She moaned with pleasure as Clyde lifted her by her butt to take her to the bed. They then proceed to a night of passion.

**Several Hours Later in the night**

Bonnie woke up not remembering what had happened, but as she saw Clyde lying next to her she remembered what had happened. She put her hand on the side of her face and began to blush. She slowly got out of bed so not to wake Clyde. She began to stare out of the window. She thought to her self how she felt during her short time in jail.

**Bonnie (in her mind)**-"I can't think a life with out Clyde. He protected me while we were in jail from the criminals that were real psychos. I know if I ever get sent to a different jail than Clyde I won't last three days.

As she looked back to see him still asleep, she gave him a kiss on his forehead and went back to sleep.

**Well I hope you guys like it I will update Every Two Weeks, so please review and email me with recommendations on the story. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 A New Day and a Fresh Start

It was the next morning and Bonnie was the first one out of bed. She decided to cook breakfast for her and Clyde. As she finishing, the smell of delicious food woke Clyde up.

**Clyde-**"What smells so good?"

**Bonnie-**"Well good morning to you. I thought the smell of food would wake you up."

**Clyde-**"I see, but what's the occasion for the meal?"

**Bonnie-**"Well I figured since ill be trying to get a job at the diner, I should practice cooking actual food rather than that slop we made in jail."

**Clyde-**"I see, let me try some."

At that point she placed the Hawaiian dish that Lilo's big sister Nani had showed her how to make, on the table.

**Clyde-**"Wait, where did you get these ingredients?"

**Bonnie-"**Well I got up really early and went down to the market and bought some."

While she was talking Clyde began to eat his meal. After his first bite he felt like his mouth was in heaven.

**Clyde-**"WOW, What is this?"

**Bonnie-**"She said it's called Loco Moco."

**Clyde-**"Well if you cook them something like this you will get the job for sure."

**Bonnie-**"Thank for that, you always know how to make me smile. Oh I almost forgot good luck with the auto shop."

**Clyde-**"Thanks."

And on that point they got both were getting ready for upcoming interviews. They took a shower and got dressed. Since they had to wear the orange those one piece jump suits while in jail, they got used to wearing them. And Bonnie loved shopping for clothes. After they got ready they left. Clyde walked Bonnie to the diner, when they got there Clyde gave a Bonnie a quick kiss.

**Bonnie-**"What was that for?"

**Clyde-**"Consider it a good luck charm."

Then she entered the diner to await her fate. As Clyde approached the auto shop he was thinking that he couldn't afford go back to the girl of his dreams empty handed.

**Hope fully you liked this chapter and here is a link to the breakfast I used.**

.com/loco-moco

**I have decided that instead of updating every two weeks, I will update every couple of days. At most I won't more than two weeks.**

**Thanks for reading and leave your review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3-The Interview 

Bonnie Stepped into the diner and saw that the place was packed. She saw the girl that was running the diner; she was filling order, taking orders, and clearing tables. Bonnie decided to wait on a bench near the door. Once the breakfast rush was over she went over to talk to the girl.

**Bonnie**-"Um excuse me miss, can I talk to you for a minute?"

**Waitress-**"Sure, what can I do you for?"

**Bonnie-**"I was wondering if you have any job openings."

**Waitress-**"Actually we need another waitress to help me out, if you're interested."

**Bonnie-**"OH of course, I Can start tomorrow if that alright?"

**Waitress-**"Sounds Good To me. Oh by the name is Katherin."

**Bonnie-**"Thank you for chance and I make sure to remember that."

**Katherin-**'Wait before you go, follow me into the back so I can measure you for your uniform."

As Katherin was measuring her all she could think about was of Clyde and if he had any luck landing a job.

After Clyde left Bonnie at the diner he walked back to the auto shop. When he got there it seemed empty. He peered through the door to see if anyone was in, but as the leaned against it the door opened. He called out, but nobody answered. Then he heard some thing from the garage.

* * *

**?-**"Pinche **cabrón**that hurt!"

**Clyde-**"Hello, sorry to interrupt but are you okay?"

**?-**"Oh yeah I just hurt my hand trying to remove this spark plug."

**Clyde-**"Here let me help you with that."

When the man turned to see Clyde, he saw that his left hand was a mechanical. He also saw that a ratchet popped out of his arm. He was able to take out the spark plug, it took him some effort but he managed to get it out. When he got it out they saw it was both put in crooked and had striped threads.

**?-**"Hey thanks, that would have taken me a while to take it out."

**Clyde-**"Yeah no problem, also what did you say earlier what language was that?"

**?-**"Oh I'm actually Mexican so that was Spanish I was speaking earlier. I'm the owner Rodrigo and who are you?

**Clyde-**"Oh, well what are you doing in Hawaii then?"

**Rodrigo-**"I took a vacation with my wife here a while back and we loved it so much we decided to move here. I set up this auto shop and she is the head waitress at the diner near the apartments.

**Clyde-**"No kidding, me and my girlfriend live there and she is trying to get a job in that same diner."

**Rodrigo-**"No shit?"

**Clyde-**"Yep, small world. So I was wondering if I could get a job here.

**Rodrigo-**"Well no problem dude, I could use guy like you. Consider your self hired. You can start tomorrow."

As they kept talking Clyde told Rodrigo about his and Bonnie's past, who they are, and how they are trying to change.

**Rodrigo-**"Well Clyde I'm a good judge of a person's character and I can see that you are truly trying to change.

At that point Clyde let out a sigh of relief. Rodrigo let him have the job and they agreed to a starting wage. He finally had a job to support him and the girl of his dreams. He couldn't wait to tell Bonnie. As he left Rodrigo gave his uniform and let him go on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4-Loving Embrace

As Bonnie left the diner, she thought to her self how she couldn't wait to tell Clyde about her getting the job. When she arrived in the apartment she saw he wasn't home yet so she decided to try on her waitress uniform to see how she looked. When she tried it on she saw her self in the mirror.

**Bonnie-**"This feels kind of odd, but I guess it's because it's the first time I'm wearing it."

**?-**"Wow, that is a very interesting outfit you are wearing, is that for me?"

As soon as she heard that, she turned around to see that Clyde was standing in the door way of their bedroom with a grin on his face.

**Clyde-**"So I take it you got the job."

**Bonnie-**"Yeah I did. So what do you think about me wearing this at work?"

**Clyde-**"I think you look really good in that uniform. Oh and by the way I got the job at the auto shop."

**Bonnie-**"Congratulations! Now we will be able to buy a house some day."

Then Bonnie gave Clyde a big hug that felt light a snake grip. As she let him go she looked up to see Clyde smiling at her. They then began to kiss passionately. Then Clyde lifted her up and placed her on their bed. He then proceeded to undress her while kissing her neck. She began to breathe heavily as she was being embraced by Clyde. She soon as she was undressed Clyde went straight to work, kissing her all over her body. As the night issued their bodies were locked together, as if it they hadn't seen each other for a long time. They continued their night of love and embrace for hours. Around three in the morning Bonnie woke up to find both her and Clyde were naked in bed together.

**Bonnie**-"That was great."

She got up and took a shower and began to remember the conversation she had with Kathrynwhile being fitted for her uniform.

**Kathryn-"**So you are one of those alien experiments aren't you?"

**Bonnie-**"Yeah I am, does that bother you?"

**Kathryn-"**No, I find it interesting. So about your boyfriend tell me about him."

**Bonnie**-"Well we were literally built for each other, so I know he won't ever cheat on me. He never gets angry at me and will do anything for me.

**Kathryn-**"Sounds like he is your Knight in shining armor."

**Bonnie-**"More like a thief that stole my heart."

**Kathryn-**"You're right, that's a much better analogy. Oh yeah I was wondering how come you and him wear clothes?"

**Bonnie-**"well we had to wear clothes while we were in jail, so I guess we got so use to wearing them we feel weird with out clothes. I also love shopping for different clothes."

**Kathryn-**"Whether be human or alien, girls will always love to shop for clothes."

**Bonnie-**"Yeah I guess your right."

They both started laughing at that remark. As bonnie stepped out of the shower she began to think to her self about her and Clyde. She turned around to see her naked body in the mirror. She began to wonder, but soon snapped out of her self induced trance. She got out of the bathroom to find the best thing to happen to her still a sleep. She got dressed and left for work. She left a note on the kitchen table and left for work.

The Note

Dear Clyde, sorry I wasn't able to see you off to work but Kathryn told me that she was going to need my help. There was some kind of construction going on and she was expecting a lot of business in the morning. I left you some breakfast and I hope you stop by at the diner for some lunch

Love Bonnie.

**Sorry about the long wait for the update but I had some writers block so you know how that goes. So what was bonnie thinking about and what will happen in there future. Leave your review and email me any suggestions on my story you might have. Thank you **


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5-An Unfamiliar Face

It has been a couple of weeks since Bonnie started to working at the diner; she began to fall into the groove of knowing customers names. In there, they get the exact same people coming to eat whether be for breakfast or dinner, they come right on schedule. She was making her rounds during there lunch hour when something caught her eye. It was two men and a women sitting at a table. These people were new.

**Bonnie-**"Hey did you recognize those people sitting at table 3?"

**Kathryn-**"No I don't, must be people on vacation. Do you want me to take their orders?"

**Bonnie-**"No I got it, thanks any way."

As Bonnie approached the strangers she noticed that they were trying to hide something underneath the table. She caught a small glimpse of it when she arrived at table 3. It was a shiny metallic object.

**Bonnie-**"May I take your order?"

**Man 1-**"Yeah I'll take a bagel sandwich and they will have some pancakes."

**Bonnie-**"Anything to drink?"

**Man 1-"**We'll have orange juice."

**Bonnie-**"Okay, I will be right back with your order.

As she got back to the kitchen she had told Kathryn about what she saw and explained how she thinks it may be a knife of some sort.

**Kathryn-"**Don't worry, if they try something I have a gun hidden under the cash register."

**Bonnie-**"Why Do you have a gun there?"

**Kathryn-**"So that way if someone tries to rob us we will be ready."

**Bonnie**-"Ok."

With her new found confidence she decided to go on with her job. As the group of strangers ate there meals, Bonnie noticed that they were scoping out the layout of the dinner. Something she used to do when she was a thief. When they called her over asking for the check, she saw that the other two were heading towards the door so she felt at essays. They ended up paying in cash and were heading on their way. Towards the end of the day Kathryn found a wallet under one of the tables. 

**Kathryn-**"Hey Bonnie, isn't this your table?"

**Bonnie-**"Yeah not sure who sat there but they will most likely come back for it."

When they were closing up the diner they heard a knock on the door.

**?-**"Hey can I get my wallet from you guys?"

Bonnie looked and saw that it was one of the guys from earlier that she felt unconquerable with.

**Man-**"Can I come in and get it?"

**Bonnie-**"Hey Kathryn, this guy is here for his wallet can you let him in to get it?"

**Kathryn-**"Sure."

As bonnie went to the back to clean up some things she saw Kathryn walking towards the front door. When she was finished she started to walk toward the front door. When she got in the main room a mysterious figure came up behind her and knocked her out, but before she lost consciousness she saw that Kathryn was tied up on the other side of the room.

**Well that's chapter 5. So who was it the knocked her out and tied Kathryn up and what will happen and where is Clyde in all of this? If you want to find out tune in next time for the next chapter and remember email me for any improvements on the story. Leave your review and thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6-A sense of danger 

It's been a couple of weeks since Clyde started working at the auto shop with Rodrigo. On his first day working there Clyde had to help Rodrigo replace an engine to some kind of old pick up truck. As Clyde continued to work there the more him and Rodrigo talked about there lives.

**Rodrigo-** "So how did you admit your feelings to Bonnie?"

**Clyde-**"Well while we were in jail I saw a lot of the inmates had their eyes on her, so I had to watch out for her. The thing that worried me the most was lunch duty and rec time. Those were times when there was highest concentration of inmates in one area."

**Rodrigo-**"Alright, so what would happen?"

**Clyde-**"Well a couple of them would try to talk to her now and again and it was very clear she wasn't interested. A few guys actually grabbed her butt."

**Rodrigo-**"what happened to them?"

**Clyde-**"She fucked them up that's what happened, but there were some criminals that even she couldn't take on herself."

**Rodrigo-**"So that's when you stepped in."

**Clyde-**"You got it, and there was a guy that was a real psycho. He cornered her while she was in the library and when I saw what was happing I decided to punch the guy. The thing was he was able to take a punch, so we got in a huge fight that almost destroyed the library. Several guards had to come and break up the fight. I was later taken to the infirmary and bandaged up for my injuries. I meet up with bonnie back in our cell."

**Rodrigo-**"Let me guess she was worried about you."

**Clyde-**"Yeah when she saw me she gave me a great big hug witch hurt like hell. I had a couple of cracked ribs. So that night I decided to tell her how I felt about her. "

**Rodrigo-**"How did she react when you told her?"

**Clyde-**"She began to silently cry and hug me, not as hard as before but still firmly. Well what about you, how did you and Kathryn meet?"

**Rodrigo-**"Well we met in high school, we had world history class together. We really didn't talk much not until the following year, we had another class together. So I decided that I was going to ask her out. When I did she said yes."

**Clyde –**"Well how did your first date go?"

**Rodrigo-**"well the thing was the next day she decided she didn't want to go any more. So we just stayed friends. So we did, but I several months later I asked her to go to prom with me and so we did. That was our first date."

**Clyde-**"Wow, really?"

**Rodrigo-**"Yep, and we have been together ever since."

When they finished with the pick up trunk Rodrigo called the owner to come pick it up. About thirty minuets later a woman came to get it. He didn't get a good look at her face but he was able to hear her voice. As the day passed Clyde started to get a bad feeling deep in his gut. Then he began to think about bonnie.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7- The edge of madness

It was the late at night, Clyde was fast asleep but bonnie on the other hand was wide awake. She had just learned that she was pregnant and was wondering how she was going to tell Clyde.

Bonnie awoke from the memory groggily, as her vision cleared she then realized she was tied up along with Kathryn.

**Kathryn-"**Oh good your awake, I thought they might have given you a concussion when they knocked you out!"

**Bonnie-**"ghaaa what the hell did they hit me with, a tire iron?"

**Kathryn-**"No I think it was an old rusty pipe, I don't see blood so I think you will be alright."

**Bonnie-**"Thanks, so what have they been doing while I was out cold?"

**Kathryn-**"So far the three guys are just looking through the registers, but the woman that came with them has been staring at you since she saw you. I just thought it was her first time seeing an experiment, but it seems that she knows you"

As Bonnie turned to look at the mysterious woman she noticed something… familiar… The woman's eyes, she knew those eyes.

While she and Clyde were in the jail, during recreation time every time she looked from away the single barred window she always felt like there was someone staring at her. One day she looked up at the window like usual, but this time she did see something a pair of bright green eyes. Those eyes gave here a chill and even caused the fur on here spine to stand up. She only saw those eyes once, but now that she looks at the face behind them and for some reason she felt fearful, like a wounded animal.

**?-"**Hello there little miss koala, it's been quit a while since we last saw each other, but I must admit we never had a formal introduction. My name is _Bethany Ross_ and what pray tells is your name?"

**Bonnie-**"My name is Bonnie and this is Kathr-"

**Bethany-**"I don't care about her I'm only interested in you."

**Bonnie-**"And why is that?"

**Bethany-**"Ha-ha because your magnificent."

With that comment she pulled out a knife and brought it close to Bonnie's face then just took a big whiff of her fur. She made sure to savor the experiment's natural aroma.

**Bethany-**"Quit interesting, you smell like a crisp dollar bill."

She then used the knife and cut a lock of her fur and placed it in a small plastic bag.

**Bethany-**"This will be one great souvenir and I can't wait to _examine_ the rest of you"

**Kathryn-"**What do you mean by that, what are you planning to do?"

**Bethany-**"Lets just say tonight is going to be one hell of a night!"

She then got in between the two and began to talk in a clear voice.

**Bethany-**"Oh by the way Bonnie I wouldn't be concerned with that baby your carrying, well not after tonight anyway."

At that moment Bonnie felt tremendous fear, not for her life but for her child's. As she looked at her in surprise Bonnie saw that Bethany was smiling.

**Bethany-**"I've been keeping taps on you and once I found out you were pregnant that's when I decided to put my plan into motion. Ohh the suffering you will feel!"

Bonnie's eyes widened after that last remark. She then acted on maternal instinct and head butted her square in the face causing the psycho to fall back in a daze. Bonnie quickly took advantage of this and started gnawing on Kathryn's bindings.

**Kathryn-**"What are you doing?"

**Bonnie-**"I'm going to try to chew through your ropes."

After a few seconds the ropes fell to the floor. Once free Kathryn then grabbed Bethany's knife and cut through Bonnie's bindings. As they stood, the three other guys came back to the main room.

**Man 1-**"Get them!"

The two other men charged the girls. Bonnie flipped one of the two men and was just checking on Kathryn when Bethany came up behind her and held a knife to her throat.

**Bonnie-"**KatRUN**!"**

Kathryn didn't look as she sprinted out of the diner.

**Bethany-"**Well what are you waiting for? Go get her!"

Two of the men ran out into the street after her. A block later Kat turned into a dead end, and the two men cornered her with triumphant sneer.

**Man 2-**"Just give up and we wont have to cut you up."

**Kathryn-**(nervous) "What, don't pussies like you carry guns?"

**Man 3-**"FUCK THIS! Come here bitch!"

As the third man lunged at her, Rodrigo appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the thug. He then punched the guy in the face and began to struggle with him. As the second man was distracted by the fight, Clyde came up knocked out the second man. Once the second thug landed in a heap at Clyde's feet, Clyde turned just in time to see the first thug stab Rodrigo.

**Rodrigo-**"PINCHE **CABRƠN!"**

**Rodrigo then pushed him away and kicked him in the side off the head knocking him out****.**

**Kathryn-****"SHIT Honey are you alright?!"**

**Rodrigo-(****painfully****)**** "No, that PRICK stabbed me in my fucking left hand!"**

**Kathryn-****(u****rgently) "****Let me see your hand." **

**She then tore a piece of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around his hand.**

**Clyde-****"Hey where's Bonnie!"**

**Kathryn****-"She still back at the di****ner and Clyde… she's pregnant."**

**When Clyde heard her say that, he took off in a sprint towards the dinner. **

**Kathryn****-"WAIT!"**

**Rodrigo-"****Hold up let us help you!"**

**He didn't stop or reply all he could think about was keeping her save. As the diner came into view, he heard something that made his heart sink to the bottom of his soul. He could smell the gunpowder**** with his advanced senses.**

**Well I finally updated after what a year almost? Sorry for the long ass wait. I decided to give you a few updates as well as chapter 7 being a longer chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the story and I'm getting close to finishing it. But if you have any suggestions pleas tell me. Thanks again guys and remember Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8-Enveloped in Darkness

**Bethany-**"Well what are you waiting for? Go After her!"

As the two of the thugs ran after Kathryn Bethany then let go of Bonnie and looked at her as she backed up.

**Bethany-"**Lock the door; I don't want her to get away."

As the first thug secured the door bonnie just stared at Bethany with confusion.

**Bethany-**"The reason you're not dead yet is because I want you to give me a fight. I love a good struggle."

**Bonnie-**"Well if it's a fight yah want, I won't disappoint toots and right now I m more dangerous than you think."

Bethany lunged at Bonnie, grabbing her, but let go as Bonnie hit her with a powerful haymaker.

**Bethany-"**I love it when they play hard to get."

She quickly regained her composer and grabbed Bonnie by the neck throwing her to the ground. She then stuck the flat edge of her knife against Bonnie's face.

**Bethany-**(Joyful excited) "Oh Bonnie, thanks for the warm up but the real fun starts with that small green body of yours."

At that moment the thug grabbed Bethany and threw her onto the other side of the counter.

**Bethany-**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

**Thug**-"This isn't what I signed up for."

Just then Bethany saw the gun hidden under the counter and grabbed it and shot the thug in the head.

**Bethany-**"I hate using guns, too quick for my tastes. A knife on the other hand is much more fun; it allows you to savor their agony, but when in Rome. Sooo where were we before we got interrupted.

She then pointed the gun at Bonnie.

**Bethany-"**Stand up, it's time for a little game called _obey_."

As Bonnie stood the smile on Bethany's face made her blood run cold.

**Bethany-**"That outfit of yours does look cute but I think it's a bit much don't you? Why don't you take if off? Oh, and if you don't do what I tell you, or else you're baby won't survive the next five minutes.

As Bonnie placed her hands on her uniform to begin undressing herself she saw that Bethany was licking her lips, which disgusted her. And all of a sudden Clyde crashed through the door.

**Clyde-**"GETAWAY FROM HER!"

She then pointed the gun towards Clyde.

**Bethany-**"Come At me big boy, cause I got bullet with your name on it."

Bonnie then tackled Bethany to the ground causing her to let go of the gun.

**Bonnie-**"Clyde, grab the gun!"

Bethany then got Bonnie off of her by punching her in the side of the head. She then got on her feet as quickly as she could and scrambled to the gun, only to find Clyde had gotten to it first and had it trained on her head.

**Clyde**-(angry) "Don't move you dare move, you bitch."

She didn't move, she just locked eyes with the Clyde. His burning with anger and disgust, hers filled with blood lust and excitement.

**Clyde**- "Bonnie are you alright?"

**Bonnie** – "yes, I am thanks to you."

**Bethany**-(mocking) "How sweet, the loving couple is reunited, but this night is not over yet."

At that moment they all saw the familiar flashing of red and blue lights as well as the waling sirens of police cursers. Never in ether of there life's did they think they would be so glad to see police coming toward them.

**Police officer** – (megaphone) "Alight, we have the place surrounded. Come on out and surrender peacefully."

As the officer made was talking Clyde glanced at Bonnie, Bethany saw her opportunity and lunged at Clyde.

**Police officer**- "Chief they're not coming out, what should we do next?"

**Chief**- "Well right now we wai-…."

BANG BANG

**Chief**- "WE HAVE AN 11-6 SHOTS FIRED, SHOTS FIRED! MOVE IN MOVE IN!"

**AN****: Sorry for not posting anything for a while, but I've finally got some chapters out. And these have been a bit longer; I hope you guys enjoy them. Remember read and review. As well as any feed back on the story is always appreciated. Oh and I wasn't able to edit this one too much because I lost the edited version so I apologize for the errors in this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9-Pit of Despair

As Rodrigo and Kathryn got to the diner, an officer pulled them down behind his cruiser.

**Officer**-"What are you two doing here?"

**Kathryn**-"Our friends are in there, they're both experiments."

Then two loud gunshots came from inside the diner.

BANG, BANG!

**Chief**- "WE HAVE AN 11-6 SHOTS FIRED, SHOTS FIRED! MOVE IN, MOVE IN!"

They heard the shouts of the policemen as they kicked in the back door.

Bonnie's point of view

All I can hear is shouting. I can barely make out what is going on. There where men in police uniforms. Wait, what? I have to get out of here, got to turn over- ghaa why am I in pain? My side is bleeding.

**Bonnie**-(urgently) "CLYDE."

Narrator's point of view

As two paramedics reach the bleeding alien koala, she punched one of them and tried to escape all the while still yelling for Clyde. As she was crawling away someone grabbed her, she then began to struggle and thrash around in order to escape.

**Clyde**-"Bonnie its ok, I have you."

She opened her eyes to find him holding her in a calming embrace.

**Clyde**-"These men are going to help you."

**Bonnie**-(tiredly) "O-okay."

As she lost consciousness, she heard Clyde yell.

**Clyde**-"BONNIE!"

**AH: Sorry for the long ass wait but I'm glad I've finally got another chapter out. I've been having some computer problems so that why I haven't updated in a while and I still am having them. Just bare with me guy because I want to finish this story. **

**Like always read and review and let me know if you have any suggestions.**


End file.
